


My Name on Your Lips

by TheDolorosa



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDolorosa/pseuds/TheDolorosa
Summary: Encke thinks he’s misheard him for a moment before he mentally reels back and his grip on Keeler goes slack. Keeler sighs and leans his head back against the door. He refuses to make eye contact with Encke until he takes his hand out from under Keeler’s knee and cups his jaw forcing him to meet his eyes. Keeler isn’t backing down either, he keeps his leg wrapped around him locking him in place.





	My Name on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This is a work of fanfiction for the webcomic: Starfighter by HamletMachine. The characters involved were created and owned by HamletMachine, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of the Starfighter comic. No copyright infringement is intended.

His muscles are tense from the base of his neck to his temples. After a harrowing briefing with Bering, riding his ass about radical shifts in sim scores, navigators’ complaints about their partners and requests for transfers, fights that take longer than a minute to break up, he thinks a splitting headache is in order. The irony, he thinks, of caging dogs long enough to see them go feral. What does Bering expect him to do about it?

“Encke!” 

He looks up to see Keeler holding the elevator doors open for him. Perfect. He wants nothing more than to collapse into bed, holding onto an otherwise warm body feeling Keeler’s icy toes poking at him. He wants to lay Keeler out flat and work off his frustrations on soft skin. Maybe he’ll be the one on his back, letting Keeler have his way with him.  


Getting closer, however, he can see that Keeler looks almost worse than he feels; eyes weary and body stiff. His braid is coming undone like he’s been running his hands through it. 

“Hey,” he says when the elevator doors ding shut. Keeler gives him one of those soft smiles that after all these months still leave him weak in the knees. “Where have you been?”

“Just had a meeting with Cook,” Keeler sighs. “He was very –” a pause, “thorough.”

Encke resists the urge to put his arm around him and have Keeler lean into him. Despite the privacy of the elevator, he understands Keeler’s hesitance to act in any way other than what people expect of him. A relationship like theirs is frowned upon; keep it professional, keep up appearances. He settles for resting a hand on the small of his back, rubbing in what he hopes is comfort through the thick fabrics of Keeler’s uniform. 

In the minutes it takes to get to their room, the energy between them shifts. 

Keeler is on him the second Encke closes the door behind them, hands grappling for purchase. His desperate mouth presses up against any skin he can reach: Encke’s neck, his jaw, the corner of his lips before he plants it squarely on Encke’s mouth and kisses him long and deep. Encke grips his waist and pulls his shaking body close to his and breathes him in. Keeler sucks on his tongue while Encke tugs off the band holding his hair together. The braid finally comes loose and Encke revels in Keeler’s sharp intake of breath when he tugs at the hair at the base of his scalp, separating their faces for a brief moment. Keeler gives him a dopey smile, eyes glazed over and hungry. He reaches behind him and pulls Encke’s armour off over his head and hurriedly gestures for Encke to do the same.

The sight of him turns Encke’s stomach into a pit; he’s giggly and bright and beautiful and all Encke wants to do is shove him up against the door. That’s just what he does.

Keeler sighs ever so sweetly when his back makes contact with the door and Encke attaches his lips to his neck, licking and nipping at the skin there as if it’s all he knows how to do. Keeler ruts against him, guiding one of Encke’s hands between them, unzipping his bottoms, desperate for friction. With slow, deliberate strokes at his length through his underwear, Encke pulls out soft moans from his panting chest. With his free hand, he hikes up Keeler’s leg around his hips bringing them impossibly closer. When he finally puts his hand on Keeler’s bare cock, Keeler lets out a soft “Fuck.” 

He keeps his rhythm agonisingly slow and Keeler writhes against him, hands frantically shifting from tightening around his neck to clutching at and caressing his chest. Encke knows that Keeler thinks he’s being clever when he pulls his nipples and licks at the shell of his ear in ways of asking for more. Encke is achingly hard; a raw nerve and sensitive all over. It won’t take much. He picks up the pace a little and Keeler’s head drops to his shoulder. His hands are still splayed over his chest and Encke can feel him swallow hard against him.

“My name is Stéphan,” Keeler says, breathy and quiet.

Encke thinks he’s misheard him for a moment before he mentally reels back and his grip on Keeler’s cock goes slack. Keeler sighs and leans his head back against the door. He refuses to make eye contact with Encke until he takes his hand out from under Keeler’s knee and cups his jaw forcing him to meet his eyes. Keeler isn’t backing down either, he keeps his leg wrapped around him locking him in place.

“My real name is Stéphan,” He says. “That’s what I want you to call me.”

Encke, with the hand at his jaw, traces his thumb over Keeler’s bottom lip as if the words are physically there. Keeler sucks his thumb into his mouth and presses his face into Encke’s open palm and nuzzles at it.

“Desmond,” Encke says, somewhat mystified. But it feels right to say it. His chest feels warm.

Keeler smiles that beatific smile at him again as he slips his thumb out and now it’s Encke who can’t make eye contact.

“Desmond,” Keeler repeats.

Encke knows what he must look like now, mouth gone slack and face gone ruddy. He’s over with; done for.

“Desmond,” Keeler breathes into his mouth, licking at his teeth. He can barely kiss him properly smiling so widely. Encke manages to put his hand back on him and pumps faster than before. He rubs his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock and spreads precome over the length of it making a mess. At this point, Keeler is just gasping at his mouth. Good. He’s glad to have wiped that smile off his face; that smile that turns his brain into stupid mush and makes him do things like blush and tell him his real name.

Keeler runs his tongue over his lips, one arm hooked around his neck and leans in to say in his ear, “I want to put my mouth on you.”

Encke gives a full body shudder at that.

“Fuck, yeah.”

Keeler gives him one last kiss, chaste and close-mouthed before pushing at his chest and switching their positions. With Encke’s back braced against the door Keeler moves to his knees with an easy grace. He shoves his bottoms down to his ankles and coaxes Encke’s cock out of his briefs with gentle hands. He almost coos at the sight of it, thick and hot but neglected. He laps at the tip, one hand digging bruises into Encke’s thigh, the other on his own dick. He licks a stripe up from his balls and tastes salt on the back of his tongue. 

“Say my name,” He says sneaking a glance up at Encke.

“Stéphan,” Encke replies, hushed like that is what will get them caught. He smoothes his hand over Keeler’s hair and Keeler gives a soft hum and takes him in halfway. Encke sighs his name again. 

Keeler makes quick work of him then; reducing him to moaning out his name was with quick, shallow bobs of his head and cupping at his balls, squeezing just right. Encke’s hand shifts from his hair to massage at his jaw and Keeler swallows him down all the way. He has to stop to breathe but it’s worth it when Encke makes a comment about how good his mouth feels on him; how hot and wet it is. He takes him all the way again and again.

Encke pushes him off and he gives the head one last lick expecting him to come on his face or his open mouth maybe.

“Do you want to finish like this?” Encke asks him.

And, God, could he. With Encke’s heavy cock filling his mouth and Encke saying his name would be enough even with his own hand on himself. But he wants to come with Encke’s name on his lips; whispering it in his ear just to see him get flustered or screaming it so loud Encke has no choice but to stick his fingers in his mouth, or kiss him quiet, or shove his face down in the pillows. Fuck. The thought of it alone is making him hotter and he has to squeeze the base of his cock.

“No,” He says, stumbling to get up. Grabbing onto Encke’s hands he pulls them towards the two bunks they shoved together months ago and have yet to take apart. “I want – you should fuck me,” he decides.

He settles himself on the bed while Encke rummages around for the lube. He wants to suggest that they should just keep it under the pillows but maybe that’s too much. 

Encke crawls over to him, bottle in hand and plants himself between his legs, smothering his inner thighs with kisses. Keeler squirms under his affection.

“Desmond,” he says

Encke presses his face into his thigh and Keeler can feel his cheeks heat up against his own skin. He doesn’t take long after that to slick his fingers up and rub at his entrance. He hikes one of Keeler’s legs up over his shoulder and sucks a hickie into the nearest skin he can reach and sinks a finger into him.

Keeler makes a grab for the sheets beneath him as he works himself on the single finger in him begging Encke to move. He adds another, scissoring them and stretching him out, causing him to keen and grind harder against his hand. Encke smirks up at him and Keeler, with heavy-lidded eyes feels his lips tug up helplessly. Keeler tells him that yes it feels good but more, fuck, give me more. Encke obliges; presses a third finger into him and pumps near viciously. He covers the head of his cock with his mouth and sucks at the tip.

“Ah wait,” Keeler groans out eyes squeezed shut. “I’m too close – don’t wanna come like this.” 

Encke takes his mouth off Keeler with a soft, wet sound. “I could always make you come twice,” he says slowly.

“Fuck,” Keeler breathes out and Encke reaches over to curl his free hand around Keeler’s fingers, his other hand still working on loosening him up. Keeler thinks he can melt like this, with Encke slamming up against his prostate. Encke presses his lips to his thighs, his hips, anywhere but his cock and watches Keeler writhe against the sheets, pink mouth agape.

“Please just –” Keeler says as he’s already moving to pull Encke’s fingers out of him and rearranging them how he’d like. He sits Encke up against the wall and turns his back to him.

“Oh that’s bold,” Encke says like it’s a joke but Keeler knows he hot for it. He turns his head and flashes him a quick smile and puts all his focus into sinking down on Encke’s stiff cock. Encke helps guide him down and they sigh in unison once he’s fully seated. Encke pushes Keeler’s curtain of hair over his shoulder and kisses up the side of his neck while Keeler makes experimental little movements in his lap. 

In this position, Keeler is in control and Encke is near bursting at the sight of him. He raises his hips and Encke thrusts back up to meet him and they build a rhythm like this. 

Keeler turns his head to kiss him, but it’s uncoordinated and messy and they end up licking at each other; exchanging hot air through open mouths.

“Desmond,” Keeler says and then chokes out again when Encke gives a particularly rough snap of his hips and slams into him. He reaches an arm back and curls it around Encke’s neck, pulling his head towards him and sealing their lips together. Encke presses his palm flat against his chest and sticks their bodies together as Keeler grinds down onto him over and over.

Keeler knows he’s close when his legs begin to shake and his hips stutter almost of out his control. Encke reaches down to stroke him off. He pulls his lips away and whispers,

“Come for me Stéphan.”

And he does, with Encke’s name on his lips, squeezing around his cock hips coming to a halt. Encke goes still against him and he feels the slick warmth of his release.

Keeler releases a breath and slumps his back against his chest. He winces at the feeling of Encke pulling out, sensitive muscles clenching around nothing. He turns himself around in Encke’s lap and runs his fingers up the back of his neck. Encke’s smile is soft and pleased when he leans in to taste it. He reveals in the feeling of plush lips tugging lazily at his own and warm hands holding steadily onto his waist. 

Encke makes something akin to a whine when he pulls back and Keeler grins and presses their lips together lightly and quick.

“Desmond is a beautiful name,” he says, expecting Encke to squirm and make a pinched expression. He’s beginning to feel embarrassed about the whole thing himself. Instead, he gets another soft kiss and a contemplative look from Encke when he separates their faces.

“We have to be careful about that,” he says.

“Of course,” Keeler nods. “Thank you for telling me,” he plays with the short curls at the naps of Encke’s neck, “I know I kind of just put it on you,” he begins to fluster. Gone is the brazen confidence from the rush of the sex. 

And Encke remembers that this is the same man who flushed scarlet the first time he reached for his hand, who took a while to catch his breath after their first kiss, who – “Stéphan,” buries his face, red hot, into Encke’s chest and gives a weak hum in response.

“I’m glad you told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what i was going for in terms of the tone, this is pretty much just self-gratifying porn lol
> 
> also i can't tell if it seems out of character or not :/ we really don't know too much about these two on a personal level so this is my interpretation of what an intimate scene btwn them might be like
> 
> but let's be honest any sex scene with these two would be out of character considering they just had their first kiss and got teary-eyed about it lmao. congrats to them about that tho we've been waiting for years!! 
> 
> i really don't think we're ever going to get their real names so i just had fun with it lol let me know what you guys think of the names i chose and what yr headcanons for their real names are
> 
> please feel free to tell me about any typos or grammatical errors i may have missed, this is un-betaed


End file.
